Labios Compartidos
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot-songfic: :ButtersxDesmond Miles (invitado especial): Yo amé a Eric, pero no amé a Trent. Mi vida era un infierno hasta que lo conocí a él, con quien ellos, sin saberlo, compartían mis labios. Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean! Dedicado a: Sakuyachan16. ::OJO: MINI-LEMON::


**_Buenos días, gente!_  
**

**_Bueno, buenas tardes, ya que es medio día XD. Ok... Aquí les traigo un songfic cuya canción siempre he querido utilizar XD, la rola "Labios Compartidos" de Maná. Una rola excelente y muy descriptiva, al menos desde mi perspectiva. Quería usarla al principio con la pareja Styletophe (StanxKylexChristophe), pero decidí escribirla con la pareja conformada por Butters y nuestro invitado especial, Desmond, de Assassin's Creed XD. La trama en sí es un poco complicada y fue inspirada por un songfic del mismo título escrito por Sakuyachan16, a quien le dedico este fic XD._**

**_Sin más que decir, excepto que la rola y los personajes no son míos, sino de sus respectivos dueños (Maná, C. Central y Ubisoft), les dejo con este songfic... Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Labios Compartidos.**

* * *

_Dedicado a: ****__Sakuyachan16_

* * *

_Amor mío..._

Ni tú ni él me quieren. Ni tú ni él me notan. Ni tú ni él me valoran como soy: Un ser humano con sentimientos, un ser humano que busca unos brazos que le conforten, que le consuelen, que le abracen cuando más lo necesite y que le extienda sus alas para sentirse libre de todo y de todos.

Te amo a ti y no le amo a él.

A ti porque siempre me has parecido fuerte a pesar de ser un tamaño hijo de puta, porque siempre me pareciste una buena persona a pesar de haberme demostrado lo contrario, porque siempre te he considerado mi amigo aunque realmente no lo fueras.

A él porque siempre me daña física, psicológica y moralmente, porque siempre me usa como si fuera una chuleta de box cuando está encabronado, porque siempre me utiliza como mero juguete sexual sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, porque siempre me recuerda que tú no me quieres y que yo solamente sirvo para ser la puta de todos.

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo es mi cielo._

Siempre tengo que pagar las tristes consecuencias de mis desacertadas decisiones. Siempre tengo que cargar con la culpa ajena, con la pena que jamás me ha correspondido y con la vergüenza inmerecida.

¿Dónde quedó mi calidad humana? ¿Dónde quedó mi dignidad? ¿Dónde quedaron mis sueños e ilusiones de hallar el amor y la felicidad en plenitud? ¿Dónde quedó mi amor propio y mi corazón?

En la basura, en el fuego, en el agua, en los golpes, en el mero sexo y en el silencio de la nada. Ahí quedó todo lo que he perdido, ahí quedó todo lo que jamás he podido tener en toda mi triste y patética vida. Quedó en donde, según todos y cada uno de ustedes me han dicho, en donde debía quedar: En el olvido.

En el olvido en donde mi mente me pide a gritos que alce la voz, que me defienda, que despliegue mis alas y vuele hacia el Sol, el Sol que me quemará con el paso de los días y las horas, el Sol que me calcinará una vez que esté cerca de él.

_Amor fugado..._

- ¿Butters? – me llamó una voz.

Me volví hacia su dueño y, con una sonrisa triste, le saludé:

- Hola, Kenny.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Hasta ahora estoy bien.

- ¿Y esos golpes?

- Me he caído.

- Mentira. ¿Fue Cartman o fue Trent quien te agredió esta vez?

No supe responderle.

Simplemente sentí cómo mis piernas y me eché a llorar. Kenny parecía estar conmocionado, ya que me levantó y, con preocupación, me dijo:

- Puedes deshacer todo este embrollo.

_Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies._

Lo miré con dulzura y susurré:

- Kenny…

- Estás sufriendo por nada, Butters. ¡Sólo mírate! Amas a ese idiota de Cartman y eres el amante por la fuerza de Boyett. Los dos te hacen daño, te hacen puré con sus burlas y ofensas, ¿y aún así sigues a su lado?

- Por favor…

- ¡Qué "por favor" ni qué la chingada! ¡Ya ni yo, que soy un tremendo putón, le hago eso a mis amantes!

- Pero tus amantes al menos entienden cómo eres, Kenny.

- Lo entienden porque me gusta ser claro con ellos. Ellos saben que entre nosotros no puede haber amor, al menos no de mi parte. No me gusta herir a la gente y si me buscan para pasar un buen rato, lo pasan, si es para establecer una relación, yo paso.

- ¿Por qué?

_Amor mutante..._

Kenny, suspirando, me respondió:

- Porque aún no he encontrado a la persona que me haga vibrar el alma, Butters. Aún no he encontrado a esa persona con la cual compartir los mejores momentos de mi vida y envejecer con ella.

Aquello me sorprendió.

De Kenny podía esperar todo, excepto ese sentir, ese anhelo de hallar a la persona con quién pasar toda una vida. Ojalá pudiera ser como él: Una persona sin ninguna otra vergüenza. Una persona que es muy directa en lo que quiere, muy sincera y muy honesta… Pero con la educación que tengo, eso se me antojaba imposible.

- Creo que debes de buscar una salida a esto, Buttercup – me comentó mientras se levantaba de la mesa del bar -. No puedes continuar con esos ires y venires con ellos… Piénsalo. Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos, Ken… Y gracias.

Kenny esbozó una sonrisa y se marchó, no sin antes dejarme su parte del consumo.

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti._

Yo me quedé aquí, solo, pensando en lo que él me había dicho; pensando y cavilando la manera de poder salirme de este embrollo, de terminar esto e iniciar una nueva etapa en mi vida…

- ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Levanté mi mirada y negué con la cabeza, muy sonrojado.

Mi nuevo acompañante, un varón joven de unos 24 o 25 años de edad de pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta amarilla, cabellos negros cortos, piel morena y de ojos color avellana, se sentó frente a mí y, con una sonrisa, me preguntó:

- ¿Peleas con algún idiota o golpizas de un bully?

Extrañado por su pregunta, le respondí:

- Mmm… Disculpe, pero no quisiera hablar de eso.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata...  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel._

El tío bebió de su botella de cerveza y añadió:

- Optaré por pensar que fue por culpa de un idiota que quiso sobrepasarte contigo, chico. ¿Tienes novia?

- No… No he tenido buena suerte.

- ¿Pero amas a alguien, verdad?

Me quedé mirando al vacío con tristeza.

Amo a Eric, lo amo intensamente, pero creo que había llegado a un punto en que ese amor… En que ese amor ya no era amor, sino mero capricho.

El tipo me observó y, lacónicamente, me dijo:

- Amores no correspondidos… Je… El pan nuestro de cada día para varias personas. Creo que por eso no ando atado a nada ni a nadie. Amas a alguien, pero ésta no te corresponde; no importa si es tu amiga… O amigo, si a ese infeliz le caes mal o eres un juego para esa persona: Siempre sales herido.

_Labios compartidos..._

Terminó de beber su cerveza y se inclinó hacia mí repentinamente y añadió:

- Como tú y yo, bro. Ambos somos juguetes de esos infelices, ambos somos sus putas, sus queridos, sus polvos de ratos, sus perros falderos… A nadie le interesa lo que sentimos, lo que pensamos, lo que soñamos, ¡lo que deseamos, con un carajo!

Se distanció y, con sarcasmo, concluyó:

- Sus labios son compartidos, nuestro amor dividido entre la pasión, el dolor y el deseo de que sean solamente nuestros y no de dos o de tres más. Los de ella son compartidos por placer porque así lo quería ella… Los tuyos, por lo que veo, son compartidos porque no tienes de otra, porque esos dos con los que los compartes no te aman ni en lo más mínimo.

Levanté mi mirada y empecé a llorar.

Oh, dolorosa verdad… Verdad que me lastima y que me recuerda todo lo que estoy sufriendo.

Me levanté y salí corriendo al baño de caballeros sin importar lo que los demás dijeran. Simplemente quería estar a solas un momento y llorar en silencio. Llorar para desahogarme, para quitarme de encima aquella pena que me remuerde y que me carcome.

_Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios._

No obstante, justamente cuando me iba a meter en uno de los cubículos, sentí cómo me jalaron del cabello y me aporrearon en la pared contigua. El tipo me había seguido hasta ahí con quien sabe qué intención, la cual adiviné de un momento a otro al sentir sus labios en mi piel y al sentir cómo sus manos abrían mis pantalones para tomar mi miembro y masturbarme.

- N-no.. P-por favor – suplicaba entre gemidos -… ¡Por favor, no!

El individuo gruñó y, entre caricia y caricia, empezó a susurrarme:

- Tus labios ya no los compartirás con nadie… Ni yo compartiré los míos.

Empecé a llorar mientras rozaba bruscamente mis labios y añadía:

- Vive esto conmigo… Vívelo aquí y ahora… Liberémonos de estas molestas ataduras que nos esclavizan… Y seamos nuestros, unos completos extraños…

Me empujó hacia el cubículo más cercano y cerró lla puerta detrás de sí. Luego me obligó a ponerme de espaldas y, sin más ceremonias, me penetró con todas sus fuerzas.

_Que comparto el engaño  
y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios._

Yo gemía y lloraba de dolor; él, por su parte, pasaba sus labios por mis mejillas, balbuceando algunas cosas sobre nuestras vidas, sobre cómo había escuchado mi conversación con Kenny, mi relación con Trent y con Eric así como su relación con una tal Lucy, quien era su novia y quien le engañaba con un tal Daniel.

Poco a poco mis gemidos de dolor se convertían en gemidos de placer así como los besos apasionados de él se transformaban en una especie de bálsamo liberador, en una especie de licor que me hace olvidar todo a mi alrededor.

Al final, cuando llegamos ambos al más delicioso de los clímax, nos sentamos sin separarnos en el inodoro y, en medio de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el hombre tomó mi rostro y rozó con ternura sus labios.

- Me llamo Desmond Miles – me dijo al separarse.

- Leopold Stotch – le repliqué.

Ambos sonreímos y unimos nuestras frentes.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

Han pasado ocho meses desde nuestro primer encuentro en el bar. La cosa en sí no ha cambiado mucho… Salvo que ambos, los que eran antes unos completos extraños, nos convertimos en amantes clandestinos cuyos labios tristemente compartimos con ellos, con nuestros respectivos demonios.

¿Cuándo nos daremos a conocer como pareja? Cuando sea el momento adecuado. Por ahora, estamos felices así, en esta relación clandestina ante los ojos de todos y de nadie. Ambos vivimos ahora en Nueva York, en un pequeño departamento ubicado en una avenida cercana a Broadway.

La verdad no me importa cómo reaccionen todos, especialmente mis padres, Eric y Trent; ya no me importa y ya ni me preocupa. Que ellos lo descubran por sí solos, ya que para eso tienen cerebro. Lo que me importa ahora es vivir, vivir la vida cada minuto y cada segundo que tenga.

La vivo con él, con Desmond. La vivo cada minuto en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada mirada, en cada embestida… Era un paraíso estar en los brazos de Desmond, era un paraíso y un cielo sentir esa sensación de alivio, de compasión, de cariño, de ternura…

_Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Y sigues tú con el control._

Lo amo… Nos amamos. Nos enamoramos desde siempre, desde que nos conocimos en el bar.

Vivimos ahora en plena "infidelidad", en plena clandestinidad en nombre de ese amor. Nadie nos juzgas por ello porque nadie lo sabe y no tiene porqué saberlo. Eric y Trent jamás lo supieron porque nunca se los dije; Lucy jamás lo supo porque Desmond nunca se lo ha dicho y ni se lo dirá.

Lo único que ellos saben es que les pusimos un alto a esta mediante nuestros actos: Desmond ignoró a Lucy, la dejó irse con Daniel al mudarse de departamento con una nota pegada en el refrigerador. Yo, por mi parte, me fui de la casa y de South Park sin dar explicación alguna a nadie, excepto a Kenny, quien fue el primero en enterarse de mi relación con Desmond.

Trent y Eric llamaban hasta hoy a mi celular sin que tuviera la amabilidad de contestarles, me dejan mensajes llenos de confusión y duda, me envían emails sin que yo me tomara la molestia de contestarles.

Ellos compartieron mis labios entre sí sin ningún sentimiento de por medio… Y sin saber que ya empezaban a compartirme con Desmond durante tres meses. Ellos dormían conmigo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada sin saber que mi cuerpo y mi alma la compartían con él.

Ese era el precio para ellos por tenerme… El precio que pagaron al ausentarme.

El precio por obtener estos labios compartidos.


End file.
